


lucky seventh

by wrennette



Series: subobi week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (from the alien's perspective), 5 Times, Blanket Permission, Healing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Xenophilia, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Au: when Obi-Wan de-arms Savage, he later brings him to be healed at the Jedi Temple, and they are able to break the Nightsisters magic while he recovers and gets used to his new arm. (aka five times savage spoke with obi-wan, and one time he took him to bed)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Savage Opress
Series: subobi week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064540
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	lucky seventh

**Author's Note:**

> this is theoretically for subobi day seven prompt: xenophilia/teratophilia/beastiality, and i tried to write y'all some xeno where the human is the weird one but i'm not sure how much it comes across. hope y'all like it anyway.

### Second Meeting

Savage swallowed thickly, nervously smoothing his hand down his soft, warm robes. He was still in a state of almost perpetual bafflement. He had woken in a clean, warm, healing ward, bandages around his shoulder. They said he'd attacked a Jedi - killed Jedi - and yet when he was maimed and taken prisoner, they had healed him. They had broken the Nightsister magic that stole his heart and steered his mind. 

In the weeks after that first awakening, Savage had been kept in the Halls of Healing, although he'd had no desire to go elsewhere. The idea of killing indiscriminately - being used as a weapon - troubled him deeply. The Jedi had healed his shoulder, but they'd also begun the long and arduous process of healing his mind. He didn't quite trust himself yet, but the Healers had said that he was on the path to recovery, and released him a few weeks past, although he returned often to their domain. 

A little Jedi - a Padawan - had led Savage to quarters, and he was told he could stay as long as he liked. Another Padawan had come by before too long, and showed him how to work the data terminal so he could sign up for classes if he wanted, and also showed him how to download a map of the temple to a datapad, because the winding corridors doubled back on themselves in the ancient structure, confusing and labyrinthine. 

Overwhelmed, Savage had only left his little apartment to eat or attend appointments in the Halls for a few days. Slowly, he'd become curious. He'd begun exploring, finding meditation rooms and classrooms, meeting rooms and rooms with crafting supplies or musical instruments. He'd found a half dozen courtyards and gardens, and even the Room of a Thousand Fountains, which he could only stare at with disbelief. He could never have imagined such a paradise, back on Dathomir. 

Since then, Savage had learned his way around the Temple better. Many days, he would see few Jedi at all. It was easy to see they were stretched thin by the war. Those he did see were either children or elders, or warlike figures who strode through on their way to other business, rarely taking time to rest. 

Savage had also learned the name of the Jedi who brought him to the Healers - the same Jedi who had cut off his arm, and separated from the Sith part of his mind insisted was his brother. He'd done quite a bit of meditating, reconciling what he knew about Obi-Wan Kenobi, Maul, and his own path to Coruscant. He was glad, for the most part. He had escaped Dathomir and the Nightsisters, and while he knew he had done terrible things, he didn't recall them as memories, but as if some other being had done those things in front of him. 

It was the doorway of that Jedi that Savage now stood in front of. Kenobi had returned late in the previous night cycle from his posting on the front, and would be in the Temple for a few days before heading back out again. Savage wasn't certain the Jedi would be in, but mixed with all his confusion, he hoped - he wanted to meet the being who had seen something in him worth saving. 

Gathering his courage, Savage knocked at the door. A few moments later, it hissed open. The apartment within was ascetic in its decoration - either Kenobi eschewed ornamentation, or he'd only just moved in and hadn't had the chance to personalize the space. Savage looked down slightly, meeting the Jedi's eyes. They were a pale greyish blue, utterly alien but strangely lovely, in Savage's view. So much of this place was alien.

"Hello," Kenobi greeted, "won't you come in?" Savage dipped his head, and stepped into the apartment. Despite the lack of decoration, the space was warm and welcoming. "Would you like tea?" Kenobi offered, and Savage dipped his head again. Tea here was very different from on Dathomir, where such brews were usually medicinal, rather than enjoyed for flavour alone. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," Kenobi said apologetically as he gestured Savage toward the couch, then bustled about in the little kitchenette.

"Savage," he said, and Kenobi turned back to him with a gentle, closed mouth smile. Either he knew zabrak customs, or all Jedi learned that to bare their teeth to a stranger might give offense, rather than convey warmth and welcome. 

"Savage, It's nice to officially meet you," Kenobi said, and laid a tray on the low table. He poured tea for them, offering one of the cups to Savage. "How can I help?"

"I - I am told you're the one who - brought me in," Savage said carefully. He didn't want to make accusations, but he did want answers. 

"Yes, and I apologize that you were hurt in the process," Kenobi said, reaching out and brushing his fingers over Savage's prosthetic. 

"I - I know I wasn't in control of myself," Savage said. 

"Still," Kenobi said. "You have been hurt, and while I am glad that you have been healed, and released from the spells, that hurt was at my hands." 

Savage nodded, because he could accept that reasoning. "I accept your apology," Savage said. "Although - it is - that is to say - I regret how we met. But I cannot regret that we did meet." Kenobi smiled softly. 

"I think I understand," Obi-Wan said. "And as I said, I regret the harm I caused you, but I am pleased to see you healing, in mind and body." Savage nodded, and soon finished his tea. As second meetings went, it was a rather nice affair, especially since he had been trying to kill Kenobi during that first meeting.

* * *

### Third Meeting

Savage had begun attending basic lightsaber lessons at the Healers recommendations. Most often, they were instructed by the Battlemaster, Cin Drallig. A short human with long, dark blond hair, he had an abrasive personality. Savage found he quite liked the man - he never had to guess where he stood with Drallig. The Battlemaster was brusque and tactless, honest to a fault. 

Class had ended almost an hour ago, the other students gone. Savage remained, slowly working through the forms he was learning. It helped him reconnect with his body, and also to feel safe, as if he could defend himself. He knew he wasn't combat ready yet, but he also knew he was making progress. 

The door opened, and there was a quiet sound of surprise. Savage turned, and there was Kenobi. He wore fewer layers than when Savage had visited his apartment. 

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just looking for a place to practice," Kenobi said. 

"Don't go," Savage said, the words falling out of his mouth unbidden. Kenobi paused, turning back to him. "If you wanted, we could share the space," Savage offered. He felt his cheeks heat slightly. "I'm just practicing shii-cho." Kenobi nodded. 

"Thank you," Kenobi said. "Would you like me to run shii-cho with you? I wasn't going to practice anything in particular, I just needed to move, use up some energy."

"I - I would appreciate it," Savage said, and Kenobi smiled, wide and bright for a moment, then remembering to cover his teeth with his lips. Savage smiled in return, surprisingly pleased that Kenobi had momentarily forgotten his manners, even if his teeth were very strange - they looked like they could barely break skin at all. The Councillor always seemed so composed, and seeing that bit of unreserved pleasure warmed Savage immensely.

* * *

### Fourth Meeting

Savage paused, sniffing at the aromas of the food in the warmer. It smelled good. He scanned the ingredients listed, glad of the small descriptions next to each. It was partly good manners, partly medical necessity, and partly educational. All were appreciated. The ingredients listed were mostly unfamiliar with Savage, but he knew from his talks with the healers that he needed a high protein diet.

This certainly fit the requirements, according to the nutritional information displayed. He helped himself to a large portion, then moved along, taking scoops from other appealing smelling dishes. Satisfied with his meal selections, Savage turned to the large open area of the refectory and looked around. It wasn't terribly busy at the moment, and he found his eyes drawn to the solitary figure of Kenobi, seated in an almost hidden corner and absently stirring his drink as he stared into the middle distance. 

Normally, Savage would leave the Councillor be. Kenobi was a busy being, and Savage didn't feel he knew Kenobi well enough to impose on his time. But Kenobi looked more lonely than simply alone. Savage found himself approaching, despite that he hadn't entirely meant to. 

Kenobi looked up, and Savage offered a slightly shy smile and a shrug. _You looked lonely_ , Savage didn't say, but Kenobi smiled back at him, and gestured at the table, silently inviting Savage to join him. 

"How are you doing?" Kenobi asked, and Savage felt his face heat, because he'd already stuffed a forkful of the sweet-and-spicy smelling meat dish into his mouth. Kenobi just smiled, and this time it looked a bit more sincere than just polite. 

"I'm well," Savage said, after he'd hurriedly chewed, swallowed, and taken a gulp of water. 

"I'm glad to hear it," Kenobi said kindly. "You're settling in?" Savage nodded, as Kenobi had caught him with food in his mouth again. But it was so tasty. Unlike anything he'd tried before.

"Everyone has been very kind," Savage said, feeling his cheeks heat again. Kenobi nodded, and the pause in conversations lengthened as Savage ate. It felt a little awkward, but he couldn't quite think of what to say. He'd felt bad that Kenobi was sitting alone, but didn't really know what he might like to talk about. 

Savage finished his meal in silence, and sat for a moment, stealing looks across the table at Kenobi. The Councillor was clearly distracted - he'd barely even touched the beverage in front of him, and it had long since gone cold. Savage debated briefly, then reached out mentally. He knew he was clumsy at this sort of thing still - he was taking classes with Initiates who were about waist high - but he could still manage a soft push of comfort in Kenobi's direction. 

Kenobi glanced over, startled, and smiled again, the pale skin on his cheeks pinking slightly. "Thank you, I'm afraid I'm not good company," Kenobi said. 

Savage shrugged. "You looked lonely," he said, despite that he'd swallowed those same words down, earlier. Kenobi just smiled - that seemed to be his default reaction, a slight, polite smile that had nothing much to do with what he was actually feeling. 

"I suppose I'm missing my men, and my Padawans," Kenobi said, and his smile shrank a bit, but also got a bit more sincere.

"You will see them soon," Savage said, in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. 

"I'm certain I shall, thank you Savage," Kenobi said, and his presence in the Force shifted slightly, to express gratitude. This way of communicating was still so new and strange to Savage, but he liked it. He'd never been skilled with words, but he could think about what he wanted to convey, press it wordlessly toward Kenobi in the Force. He emanated comfort again, and warmth. Kenobi shifted slightly. "I have nothing on my schedule just now, would you like to meditate with me? I'm clearly not going to finish my tea, and my mind keeps wandering so I imagine I need to let it have a proper bit of exercise."

Savage snorted slightly at the mental image, but nodded. "I would like that," Savage said, and followed Kenobi out to one of the gardens. They settled on large stones softened with thick moss, beneath the trailing branches of a large tree. The foliage made a sort of dim grotto, shading out the rest of the world. It was cool, but not uncomfortable, and once they began to meditate, Kenobi's presence unfurled with a rippling warmth.

* * *

### Fifth Meeting

Savage trailed after Bant, who was muttering quietly under her breath. He'd only recently started rotations in the Halls of Healing, and was only an Orderly, but he was thinking more and more seriously about pledging his vocation and learning to be a Healer himself. It would take a great deal of time and effort, but the more he unpicked the damage to his own mind, the more he thought he'd like to learn how to help others do the same. His Mindhealer had suggested he volunteer in the Halls for a while before he made such a decision, to see if the duties were really to his liking. 

Bant bustled into a room, and Savage trailed after, eye-ridges rising as Bant immediately started scolding the patient. That - that was not normal. Not for the Halls, and not for Bant, who was usually calm and warm and welcoming, her presence like a still pond sparkling in the sunlight. He looked up from his datapad, and immediately bit back a smile at the sight of Kenobi huddling in on himself like an embarrassed Initiate while Bant shook her finger at him. 

Savage couldn't hold in a soft snicker, and Kenobi glanced over at him with those wide, pale eyes. Savage tucked in his lips, trying not to smile, but pretty sure he was failing. Finally, he stepped back out in hallway and let the door slide closed behind him, because he couldn't keep his laughter behind his teeth.

* * *

### Sixth Meeting

Probably as punishment for laughing at a petulant patient, Bant had assigned Savage to sit with Kenobi and keep him amused. Evidently, if Kenobi were to grow bored, he would begin trying to escape before the Healers were ready to turn him loose. As they really only wanted to keep Kenobi overnight to ensure his concussion wasn't dangerous, Savage was detailed with Kenobi-sitting. 

"Councillor Kenobi," Savage greeted when Bant had retreated, leaving the two of them with their orders.

"Just Obi-Wan would be fine," Kenobi said, and Savage nodded. 

"Sorry for laughing," Savage said with a smile, and Kenobi - Obi-Wan - smiled in return. 

"Don't apologize, I know Bant and I can get a bit ridiculous. Side effect of knowing one another since we were crechelings," Obi-Wan said. His voice brimmed with affection for the Mon Cal. "And besides, it's nice to hear you laugh," he said, then flushed. Savage felt his own cheeks heat slightly in response. 

"Ah," Savage said, feeling rather tongue tied. He wrung his hands a few times. 

"Would you mind very much reading aloud?" Obi-Wan asked after Savage had stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "Trying to read while I'm concussed only ever gives me a headache."

"I - that would be - that's a good idea," Savage agreed, and shuffled over to fold himself into the visitors chair and pick up the datapad on the nightstand. The text loaded in was minutes from a High Council meeting over a week previous. From the attendance list at the top, it was one Kenobi had missed. "Council minutes?" Savage asked. "That may be above my pay grade."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Once they're a year old they all get filed in the archives, just think of it as early access," he said with a slight smile, and Savage nodded, then read the notes out. Obi-Wan nodded along, sometimes humming softly, or bringing his hand to his face and stroking his beard. Savage couldn't help but wonder what it felt like. 

When Savage finished reading the Council meeting minutes, Obi-Wan directed him to 'something a bit lighter' which turned out to be a treatise on parasitoid wasps. Savage didn't understand half the words he read, but Obi-Wan was clearly enthralled by the topic, so Savage shrugged and ploughed on. 

The end of Savage's shift came and went, but he read through the conclusion of the wasp paper, then read the titles of the articles the author had cited, and clicked on a few of the titles and read the abstracts to Obi-Wan. Savage, although he wasn't particularly interested in wasps, or how they functioned as parasitoids in particular environments, found himself unwilling to mention that he should be going. So he stayed until another Orderly came in with Obi-Wan's evening meal, and Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. 

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said. "I'm afraid I've been monopolizing your time." He turned those pretty eyes on Savage, and Savage felt his cheeks warm again. 

"No, I don't mind," Savage promised. He swallowed thickly. "Might not be my preferred reading material, but the company is excellent." 

Obi-Wan's cheeks went nearly crimson. "Ah. Well. Perhaps - perhaps we might have tea? Before I ship out?"

"I would like that," Savage said, feeling his hearts start racing one another in his chest.

* * *

### Seventh Meeting

Savage tapped at Obi-Wan's door, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. In his hand, a waxed-paper packet crinkled as he nervously fidgeted. He'd made some candies, after discovering the recipes and cookery section of the archives. According to the metadata, this variety was safe and enjoyable for humans and near humans, and Savage quite enjoyed them himself. Chiefly cinnamon, but with a few other spices for richness.

"Hello Savage, do come in," Obi-Wan greeted as he opened the door, and Savage stepped in, pausing to take off the soft shoes he had come to prefer over the past weeks. Savage looked around, and was pleased to find the rooms a bit more decorated than they had been when he visited earlier in the year. 

"Here - I'm told it's polite to bring a small gift when visiting. I've been trying my hand at sweets, these are cinnamon and spice hard candies," Savage said, offering the little packet. 

"Oh, thank you, what a treat, homemade candies are a skill I never quite managed to acquire," Obi-Wan said, and Savage felt his cheeks heat. "Is spiciness a common thing in Dathomiri food?" he asked, leading the way to the seating area.

Savage shook his head. "We ate mostly meat, and in my village at least, there wasn't much variety in ways it was cooked - roasted, grilled, slow roasted, smoked." He shrugged. "There was a fair bit of food preservation by way of pickling, so I like vinegary things, but we didn't use anything like pepper or cinnamon. They're quite novel, but I like them."

"Hmm, well, I was going to ask what tea you might like, but perhaps one of my spice teas?" Obi-Wan offered, and Savage smiled broadly. He nodded. With a smile, Obi-Wan rose and went to the kitchen to finish his preparations.

When Obi-Wan returned, it was with a tray that contained not only a tea set, but a large plate with finger foods - mostly cheese and cured meats, but some fruits too. Savage couldn't help but be touched at the consideration shown. He knew such was common among the Jedi, who were raised from childhood to take the needs of others into consideration, but such a small thing seemed so indicative of Obi-Wan's warmth and kindness. 

"That looks lovely," Savage said, earning another of Obi-Wan's sincere smiles of pleasure. "Tell me what everything is?" he suggested, patting the sofa at his side. 

Obi-Wan settled next to him, and pointed out each variety of cheese - a raw, creamy variety from Naboo; an aged, sharp variety from the mountains in Chandrila; a ripe, fragrant variety veined with green from Mirial - and cured meat - peppery spiced veshok sausage from Mandalore; smoked nerf from Corellia; thin sliced fish from Dac, smoked and arranged in rosettes. There was a little bowl that smelled strongly of vinegar - pickled crudites in the Chalactan style - and another of salted nuts. 

Savage mentally congratulated himself as Obi-Wan talked at length about the types of food, and how they related to the regions in which they were made, and those regions importance to the planets. He segued into his own adventures on each of the planets, and Savage smiled, sipping at his tea, then selecting a bit of sausage and a bit of cheese, and enjoying the tastes together. Thus, afternoon passed into evening, and Savage found himself reclining comfortably, Obi-Wan pressed against his side. 

"You're very warm," Obi-Wan said, certainly a non sequitur, and Savage let out a low, rumbling laugh. Against his side, Obi-Wan shivered.

"Would you like me to warm you further?" Savage asked, curious, and was treated to one of Obi-Wan's blushes. This time, he felt daring enough to reach up, and rub his thumb over the apple of Obi-Wan's pinked cheek. Obi-Wan leaned into the warmth of Savage's palm and Savage leaned in, breathing deep to catch the scent of Obi-Wan's soap. 

Gently, Savage pulled Obi-Wan into his lap. Humans were such delicate creatures, but so resilient. He sank a hand into that fascinating hair, and found it as wonderfully silky as he'd thought it might be. He dipped his head, and took a soft kiss, delighting in the way Obi-Wan's beard was a bit stiffer, soft and bristly at once. 

Obi-Wan moaned, melting into Savage's warmth. Savage stood with a low purring of delight, and carried Obi-Wan into the bedroom. The human was emanating a quiet desire and approval in the Force, and his mouth, his sweet, soft mouth, opened eagerly to Savage, welcoming his tongue. Those soft lips would tear so easily between Savage's teeth, but his hunger was for something much sweeter than blood.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth too, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
